


A New Boy Came Into School Today

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carlos is an awkward dork, Cecil is a hyperactive dork, M/M, We should talk more about Cecil's pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange new boy came into school today! Or, Carlos hates attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Boy Came Into School Today

Carlos hated being the new kid.

He was always the new kid, and it always sucked.He was small, and chubby, and gay, and if there were such things as strikes against his general person, that would be the last of it. He wasn’t even Glee-worthy gay. But his school had the best science equipment, and the best science club, so that would have to work. Besides, he was only in school for a few years now—then, he could leave and go somewhere where his smarts were the only things judged about him.

He anxiously smoothed and crinkled the map ahead of him, trying to figure out if he was even going in the right direction, when he literally bumped into someone. “Oh shoot, sorry, oh my god I’m so sorry—” He straightened out his glasses, and held open his hand for the guy he’d crashed into, making him fall down.

The guy looked back, not accepting his hand, but only staring straight back at him. “Oh gosh,” he breathed, staring up at Carlos like he was a precious metal, and not like a short and fat kid who had acne. “You’re perfect.”

"What? Look, I’m sorry, here, let me help you up-" Once he was vertical again, Carlos could better make out his features. He was not tall nor short, not thin nor fat. He was, however, owlish, with bright big eyes magnified behind thick spectacles, and he was wearing a pink polo shirt and even brighter red pants with stars on them.

Granted, he was no sharp dresser himself, but at least the colors didn’t give anyone a headache.

The boy grinned, and held out his hand, making him seem strangely old-fashioned and actually, just older. More mature, maybe. “I’m Cecil Gershwin-Palmer, head of Night Vale High School Radio Show. What’s your name?”

Carlos shook the hand offered, which was warm and bony. “Um. Carlos. Uh, I’m sorry, I’m new, I don’t know where I’m going.”

Cecil- such a weird old name- gasped. Yes, gasped. Just like a gaudy romance novel his sister liked to read. “Well let me just show you around!! Where’s your first class?” Once Cecil figured out that Carlos was going in the wrong direction (“Happens to the best of us” he said kindly), he walked with him to Chemistry.

The conversation was strangely easy. Cecil seemed actually interested in what Carlos had to say, even dumb details like how his dad had forgotten to make breakfast that morning so he’d just made toast for himself. And Carlos found himself liking the guy. He was sincere, if weird. The possibilities of already having a friend, who may even turn out to be someone he’d like to be romantically involved with, made his pulse jump, so he stopped thinking about that— _all in due time, Carlos_ — and nodded when Cecil deposited him in front of room 207.“Thanks!” He smiled, as warmly as he could despite the terror of what lay beyond that door.

Cecil, incredibly, blushed, and stammered a goodbye before running off.

Carlos took a deep breath, just like he’d been taught— they’re just high school students, they can’t hurt you— and opened the door. After introducing himself to the teacher, and then to the class (“Hey, I’m Carlos, I like… science. And calculators.”), he sank down in relief to start copying down notes, when the announcements came on. Carlos didn’t really pay attention until he heard his name, and the circumstances, and realized that it was Cecil’s voice coming through the radio. Oh my god, Carlos thought as he felt his stomach beginning to protest. He should have eaten more than toast. "He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly." Carlos groaned and sank his head down on the desk. Fuck.


End file.
